magifandomcom-20200222-history
Takeruhiko Yamato
Takeruhiko Yamato ( , Yamato Takeruhiko) is the King of the Kina Kingdom, one of the countries that form the Seven Seas Alliance. After the Kou Empire Civil War ended, Yamato disappeared along with the whole island due to Aladdin's help. he disappeared with his Metal Vessel, and due to his actions, he is considered as one of the three most wanted criminals in the whole world.Night 283, Page 13 Appearance Takeruhiko appears in Japanese-styled armor, wielding a large katana behind him. He has black hair that spikes up and is crowned by a headgear with horns that give him the appearance of a demon. He has a large tattoo on his back depicting an Oni, a type of yōkai in Japanese mythology. This could be in reference to the culture of his country.http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Volume_31_Extra.png Personality Takeruhiko seems to be a bit of a gentleman, as he said that a samurai from the Kina Kingdom cannot strike down girls.Night 273, Page 9 However, he also seems to be ambitious and war-loving, as he quickly brushes that attitude and strikes down Koumei despite the long distance between them.Night 277, Pages 2-7 History Plot Kou Empire Arc Takeruhiko sends his servant Nanaumi to entreat Hakuryuu.Night 261, Pages 16-17 Takeruhiko and Darius Leoxses come to Hakuryuu's aid and stand in the way of Kouha and Kougyoku.Night 273, Pages 7-8 He comments how the fight would be a bit of a dilemma seeing as a samurai from his kingdom cannot strike down girls (accidentally mistaking Kouha for a female). Takeruhiko presents himself, and, when questioned by Kouha why the king of the Kina Kingdom is meddling with the Kou Empire's civil war, both Takeruhiko and Darius proclaim that the kings have come to the aid of a sworn friend of the Seven Seas Alliance.Night 273, Pages 16-18 Both Takeruhiko and Darius introduce themselves again, and Kouha is surprised to hear that even the Kina Kingdom is part of the Seven Seas Alliance.Night 274, Page 2 When Hakuryuu joins them both, Kougyoku questions this, prepared to attack, but Kouha stops her. He then asks why the Seven Seas Alliance invaded Kou Empire's territory, due to their belief in "not to invade and not to be invaded", but Darius brushes it off, saying they have come to stop the conflict in the territory of their sworn friend. Darius then says that they have come to the side of the true commander of the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu, and explains that the Kou Empire made a vow to the Seven Seas Alliance and became their ally, surprising Kouha and Kougyoku.Night 274, Pages 3-5 Kouha realizes the true meaning of the war, and explains to Kougyoku that it is all a pretext for the Seven Seas Alliance's intervention, and Kougyoku, realizing the Alliance's leaders were watching all along, says that it is cowardice.Night 277, Pages 1-2 Takeruhiko says that he honestly did not like how that man handled things, but Darius says that complaints aside, Takeruhiko should carry out the orders given to him without failure. Takeruhiko says he understands, and proclaims that he shall take the head of the enemy general, unsheathing his sword and activating his Djinn Equip. Kouha and Kougyoku quickly assume his target is Kouha, but he ignores them and strikes Koumei, using Caim's ability to quickly reduce the distance between them. Final Arc Three years after Sinbad created the International Alliance, Yamato became one of the three "world's most wanted" criminals. He committed the greatest crime of going into hiding along with his Metal Vessel and Djinn. Not only that, Yamato and his island inexplicably disappeared. Abilities He seems to be able to control water, as he rides a large wave towards the battlefield, even when they are in the middle of the plains. Metal Vessel Caim is the Djinn that Takeruhiko obtained when he conquered the 53rd Dungeon. Caim is the Djinn of Listening Closely and Absolute Sharpness. The Djinn dwells in the long katana which he carries. :Djinn Equip: In this form, he is able to slash his enemies from very long distances with high precision and accuracy. Combined with special swordsmanship of Kina Kingdom, One-Hit Kill Technique (一撃必殺, Ichigeki Hissatsu, "one blow certain kill"), this form becomes deadly. Battles/Events Relationships Nanaumi Their relationship is not clear, but Nanaumi seems to worship Takeruhiko, as when he appears on the battlefield she squeals and excitedly calls him "my lord", and adds that she has been waiting for him. Takeruhiko even asks if Nanaumi waited for him there "like a good girl". Trivia His name is likely based on Prince of the Yamato dynasty. With the kanji 倭健 standing for Yamato Takeru and 彦 standing for prince. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kina Kingdom Category:King Vessel Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Dungeon Capturer